


Wilson Greenwood needs to die!

by Nealovisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, M/M, Magic, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nealovisa/pseuds/Nealovisa
Summary: Wilson is a young boy, bareley an adult who's just ran away from the life he has always known. In need for money he get's thrown into the sextrade and he meets the love of his life in hopes of forgetting the pain he has been through. Although he's not who he seems.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hello whover might want to read this!

i have a few things to note here that will be very helpful to know. This is a story I wrote for a rp with two of my friends that detail a five year time skip in the story.

so as a short little summary Wilson just ran away after being asaulted by one of his teachers that his best friens since childhood had been sleeping with. That friend is called Melvin. The school they attended to was in japan (Wilson is from London) and in asia and europe magic is of prevalent use. That also means that they live a life of the 18-19 hundreds as high amounts of electricity disturbs magic. Amarica, although, has way fewer magic uses and is therefore much more moddern. 

(this might be updated if i get any further questions about anything in the story)

be were. the story might be a bit shit. i'm not a native english speaker and have not had anyone read through this so there's probably gonna be a good few spelling and gramatical errors XP Although I'll be very happy about any kind of feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter! it's a bit short and so will the firt few chapters be. they go by dates so the length will wary a lot.

27 december 2235

Wilson went to the airport in peace. The driver didn’t speak much and nor did wilson. Wilson couldn't be bothered to once again take the tube as it had been too much trouble to actually do so. 

When Wilson actually got there he booked the earliest flight he could find. He didn’t care what his destination was as long as it was a big city where he could find a cheap motel and work quickly. The first flight he could find went to Las Vegas and Wilson thought it would fit quite perfectly. He knew enough about the large city and he felt like spending the rest of his life there would actually work out. So after checking in, takinging a quick break and eating some lunch at the airport he loaded into the plane. This time in the ile seat next to an older man and next to him was an older woman. They didn’t speak much to Wilson during the almost 11 hour flight. The only human interaction he had was the flightatendats who asked him what he wanted to drink and eat after a couple of hours. She was a nice woman that almost looked like an older female version of Wilson. She had given him a concerned look as she served him. Wilson wondered how her life was. If it had ever been turned around the way wilsons had been just a few days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot for reading! there will be more!


	3. Chapter 3

10 januari 2236

Wilsons first few days in the town had been spent in extreme jet lag as he was trying to find his first place of living. He’d ended up in a cheap motel as he was trying to find anything more permanent. New years had been spent drunk off his ass in a random club with maybe a hundred different people. It wasn’t too bad of a first impression of the town. The people he’d met were nice and the phone he’d invested in had been filled with new numbers. The old one had been cleaned completely out and sold to a random stranger. Now Wilson was walking the streets. Still in search of any kind of work. It felt odd when a random man stopped his car right by Wilson to ask if he was on shift. Wilson let out a confused what? And the man looked up and down wilsons body with a squinting look. He was in no way wearing prude clothes and it was quite late in the evening. “Oh you’re not a hooker. Sorry dude. You just looked like it.” the man mumbled before pretty much speeding away. Wilson had stood there in frozen confusion for a long while before going on his way. He kept the clothes much more covering after that. Yet the thought festered itself in his head and didn’t leave him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

20 februari 2236

The new apartment Wilson had managed to get his hands on was a tiny one. It was a part of somebody's basement that had been unused for a good year. The place was covered in dust as he had moved in with the small things he owned. The rent wasn’t cheap but it had been the best he could find for the part of town he favoured. An older woman and her son his age were living in the apartment above him. The woman had been very kind to him and the son had mostly given him odd glances. Yet the apartment was just good enough. He’d spent a moderate amount of money on stuff for it. The first thing on the list was painting the walls in either a dark grey or white. The appliances in the kitchen worked well enough and the laundromat down the road was quite perfect. Wilson had bought potted plants and new lamps in attempts to make the place more hospitable. The new bed had been bought used but he forced himself to cough up the money for a new mattress from his pockets. He also invested in new sheets and duvets. And a week into living there the place felt good enough to call a home. It still needed improvements but on a limited budget it was good.


	5. Chapter 5

10 march 2236

Wilson was slowly running out of money as no work had come to him yet. He was after all not fully educated in anything and he’d never gotten any diploma from any kind of school. The only thing he had was the memories of the man that still pestered him. Wilson was really in need of money and what he’d said might just be the way to get it. Wilson was comfortable in his body and had been fucking around with some of his friends. No actual feelings was involved, just simple sex. All of them had praised Wilson for his skills so he might as well try. So that night he went out in search of work. The girls on the street corner were very nice to him as they helped him and gave him advice. This would be his first actual job and it sent chills down his spine thinking about it. If his parents had known about this they’d murder him without hesitation. He was chatting with the girls until his first customer came to pick him up. It was a man in his mid thirties. He was normal looking and the only odd thing Wilson could think of was the wedding band on his finger. Yet Wilson had been told to keep his nose out of stuff so he said nothing about it. Wilson had asked what he was instructed to and said what he wanted to be paid. The women had cheered him on from behind him as he did so. It made the man in the car chuckle. 

Together they’d gone to a motel. He was nothing but nice to Wilson as they were driving there. Yet their chat never got too personal. He paid for the night and they went inside the room they’d received. “So. How do you want to do this?” Wilson had said with hesitation in his voice. “I want to fuck you. Easy, simple and quick.” He’d explained. And so it went. They fucked. It wasn’t Wilson’s first time bottoming so without much trouble the dirty deed had been done. The guy was always making sure that Wilson was alright and it felt really nice. His first had been a good time. It made Wilson believe that this truly might not be too bad of an idea. Especially when the man handed him 100$ and a “thanks” Before leaving. Wilson felt proud of himself as he headed home with a slightly sore ass. The bus ride home wasn’t the most comfortable one in his life but he felt so accomplished as he had his first bit of his own money stuffed down his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a quite graphic description of wilson getting raped. There will be warnings before and an end after so feel fre to scroll past it.

23 July 2236

The high hadn’t lasted though. Everything had been flowing smoothly in Wilson’s life. He spent his days either working, spending time with his newfound friends or being at home in his now very comfy apartment. He made a good bit of money and it was very much enough to last him through the month with a bit extra. Wilson was after all not the one to live in excessiveness. After he’d comfortably gotten up on his feet Wilson had gotten into lighter drugs. He did marijuana on a weekly basis as it helped him relax. He’d been haunted by memories and dreams of Melvin, Arya and Liberta. From time to time he’d wake up gasping for air with the ghost of libertas hands around his neck. Wilson had made his first purchase when he hadn’t gotten actual sleep in a week because of said dreams. He’d been pissy and tired as he found his now dealer. Sebastian had a tall and muscular build with bright blonde hair. He was a beautiful man and to say that Wilson didn’t have a good bit of a crush on him would be lying. Wilson knew that Sebastian dealt with some heavier stuff but Wilson had always expressed his dislike of it. Yet Sebastian was nice to Wilson and treated him very much like any other customer even if he knew of Wilson’s work. And that really didn’t help with Wilson’s falling in love issue. 

But now, After what had happened in the last few days Wilson couldn’t say no to truly forgetting everything. On Wednesday of that Week Wilson had gone to work as always. He’d met some of his customers as usual until a new man arrived to pick him up. Wilson as per usual explained his rates for whatever was required and he got in the man's car. They drove to his home and Wilson got to work. The usual unzipping of pants, sucking of dick and the man begging Wilson’s fake name. He’d decided with Ivy. That day an unthinkable thing happened as Wilson was going to leave. 

**Rape scene!**

The man had paid for the blowjob that he’d received. Yet now, The heavy set tall man was grabbing Wilson’s hand. Both of them were standing in the living-room and Wilson could feel the fright that made his body rigid. He’d heard his friends talk about this, But he’d hoped dearly to escape it. “I’m not done with you.” The man said as he pulled Wilson to him. “Sir…'' Wilson tried to stammer. Wilson really wasn’t in the mood for anything too intrusive that day. But he didn’t dare try to stop it as the man pushed him to the floor. The man could probably snap Wilson in half if he tried. Wilson didn’t dare fight as he removed his clothes. No warmup was received as the man pushed straight inside Wilson. And with his face pressed to the floor he was fucked. Hard and quick. 

**Scroll to here!**

When everything was over the man forced Wilson out of his house. Cum still dripping out his ass as he forced himself to hold it together until he got home. And so he did, staring blankly in front of him on the bus until he got home. There he took a shower and changed clothes. Routine after work. But when he stood in his kitchen looking at nothing, feeling nothing. Until he felt everything. Wilson fell to his knees in sobbs. With a shrill scream ripping through his body. And so he stayed for hours, On his kitchen Floor with tears running down his face. It took him a good while to finally move to his bed, where he wrapped himself in his sheets in hopes of feeling safe.

He laid there for days, slowly going through everything again and again. That was until he forced himself to get out of there. He contacted Sebastian and met him at his apartment not long after. ”Wilson how odd of you to come today. It’s Friday. I haven’t gotten everything ready for my favorite Tuesday customer.” Sebastian joked as he looked over to Wilson. “I need something stronger.” Wilson mumbled in response, he really was in no mood to joke around. The look of surprise and shock on jacks scrunched up face said it all. 

Sebastian's POV (mostly)

“Is Wilson the too-good-of-a-boy-to-do-heavy-drugs asking me for said heavy drugs right now?” Sebastain asked in a surprised tone as he stood up. He hadn’t noticed it much before but Wilson looked like a wreck. So I’m his long strides he walked over to the male. “You haven’t taken anything that I haven’t sold you I hope?” the man asked as he gently grabbed Wilson’s cheek. Sebastian made Wilson look up at him to show bloodshot eyes and dried up tears on his cheeks. His hair was ruffled and the usually neat man looked very run down. “You’ve just been crying. Haven’t you?” Sebastian mumbled as he met those purple eyes. Wilson’s only response was to look at the floor. He felt terribly ashamed for what had happened to him. “Has something happened?” Sebastian asked As he tried to catch Wilson’s eye. “Was it at work?” Sebastian asked as he hoped to god that it wasn’t. He knew what Wilson’s line of work was. The two of them had become quite good friends as the business between them flourished. They weren't only seller and customer anymore. They were friends. And the shudder that went through Sebastians’s friend confirmed his suspicions. “How did you get here?” he asked Wilson in a warm tone. Yet he had murder on his mind. Wilson was always so happy even with his painful past, and to see him so broken made Sebastian want to kill whoever that broke him. ”Bus. Now can you please just get me the stuff. I’ll even pay you extra to get out of your way.” Wilson insisted with an irritated and pained tone in his voice. “Do you know what? The only thing you’re getting from me is a ride home.” Sebastian explained as he let go of his gentle grasp of Wilson to get his car keys and coat. After that Wilson, while highly protesting was ushered out of his house. When they’d reached the car he’d mostly given up on trying to get anything and just went inside it as Sebastian got in on the driver's seat. The first few minutes of the drive was spent in silence as Sebastian went over what he should say or what most likely happened to Wilson. Yet the first thing he said was, “Have you eaten anything?” Pathetic Sebastian! Pathetic! He yelled at himself in his head as Wilson shook his head. Well at least he got some information out of that. So he took a right into a nice little burger place and went down the drive though they had. “A burger, some fries and a coke please?” Sebastian ordered and looked over to Wilson as the lady asked for anything else. In a meek tiny voice Wilson mumbled “can I have some ice cream?” The tiny question made Sebastian's heart ache for Wilson. “And an icecream. Make it big.” Sebastian instructed the clerk. “Will do sir.” She said with an obvious smile in her voice. She told him the cost and instructed Sebastian to drive forward. So without any issues he paid and received Wilson’s food. He placed it in Wilson's lap as he got on the road back to Wilson's apartment. 

The drive wasn’t long nor was the traffic busy so in ten minutes time Wilson had been ushered into his own apartment. The food had been placed on the table in the tiny kitchen and Wilson had been placed behind it on a chair. “You eat.” Sebastian instructed him in a gentle tone as he started to rummage through the cabinets in the junk room. Sebastian had stayed in Wilson’s flat a few times after either getting too high or too drunk to go home so he knew where he kept the spare sheets. He rummaged around the cabinet to find Wilson préfèred bedding. After holding one with a soft and a coarse fabric in his hands for a minute he just had to ask. “Do you want soft or course sheets?” He said loudly enough for Wilson to hear him clearly. Sebastian got his answer a few moments later. “The soft one!” Wilson instructed. His voice was muffled from a mouthful of food and the image of it made Sebastian laugh gently. He brought the sheets to the bedroom and quickly changed from the dirty ones. Those he threw in the laundry basket which was starting to get quite full. He made a mental note to remember to check up on it later. Sebastian had had female friends that had been abused in the same way he imagined Wilson had. He knew what to do in as good of a capacity as someone who hadn’t been through it themselves could. He’d been there for his friend before, and now he was damn well going to be there for Wilson. When the sheets had been changed Sebastian returned to the kitchen to see Wilson now making his way through the ice cream. Sebastian sat down opposite Wilson and looked at him with a warm smile. “How do you feel about taking a bath?” He offered as he met wilsons eyes. You could almost see the thoughts spinning in Wilsons head. “That’d be nice.” he finally answered with another tiny bite of vanilla ice cream going to his mouth.”Then I’ll tap one. Should I get you some clothes or do you want to get that yourself? Sebastian asked with a smile as he walked around the table to Wilson he gently stroked him over the shoulder. Wilson leaned into the touch as he mumbled, “I can get them” that made Sebastian move on to the bathroom to tap the bath. He made sure the water was warm enough to be comfortably warm. The bath was filled in a few minutes and just about when it was done wilson came to the bathroom. He was holding clean and comfy clothes in his arms. Sebastian turned around in respect for wilsons privacy as he started to undress. “Do you want help or should I leave?” Sebastian mumbled as a blush spread over his cheeks. “Please stay here?” wilson mumbled in a meek voice before gaining a little bit of confidence in his next sentence “and you know that I undress in front of people for a living sebastian. There is really no need to turn around.” he explained in a tiny laugh as he moved to the bathtub filled with warm water. “I just thought…” sebastian mumbled as he felt absolutely stupid. Of course Wilson wasn't the shy type. “Thank you though” wilson said as he moved Sebastian's eyes to his own. Brown eyes met purple and the moment froze. “Thank you sebastian.” Wilson said, his voice was clear as crystal. Sebastians heart started beating just a bit quicker and he knew that this wasn’t the right time to be in love but damn. Sabastian really couldn't hold back his smile. “Really, don’t worry about it. Now let’s get you clean.” Sebastian said with a tiny shuckle. Wilson did as he was told and dipped his head under the warm water. When he resurfaced he handed Sebastian a bottle of shampoo. “Please?” Wilson pleaded, which was only answered by Sebastian putting shampoo in his hands and moving them through Wilson’s soft locks. Sebastian hadn’t really ever been this close to Wilson even if they’d been friends for a good while. Sebastian hadn’t really realised how long Wilson's hair actually was until now, when it dropped down to his chin in its wet, mostly uncurled state. Wilson’s hair was thick and soft as Sebastian ran his fingers through it. Wilson carefully turned around to let him play with his hair and giving him a bit more access. Sebastians fingers left white bubbly stokes through his hair. Hidden from sebastian was the large and comfortable smile playing on Wilson's lips. It had been a long time ago since the almost 19 year old had been treated so softly. His hair had been pulled and abused not gently combed and cleaned. Yes, wilson deeply enjoyed the tugging but he couldn’t deny that the softness of the moment feelt so much better. After sebastian had clouded Wilson's hair enough he instructed Wilson to move away from the wall of the tub as he quickly got a small bowl so that he could more carefully rinse his hair. Sebastian took his old place behind wilson and took some water in the bowl. “Lean back?” he instructed as wilson did what he was told. Sebastian then started to gently rinse his hair thoroughly. When the whole process was done Wilson turned around and once again brown eyes had met purple ones. Wilson had turned his head slightly to the side as if he was thoroughly inspecting Sebastian. Those inspections were followed by a wet, slightly pruny couple of fingers starting to trace Sebastian's features. At least Wilson had been kind enough to dry his hand on a nearby towel. “What are you doing?” Sebastian had said, breaking the gentle silence in the warm room. “Im memorising how it feels to be this close to you.” Wilson had mumbled without looking at Sebastian. His eyes were intently following his fingertips over sebastian's raised cheekbones and crooked nose. “Why?” the taller male mumbled, still focused on the feel of Wilson's fingers over his skin. He himself was just as intently studying Wilsons features. “In case I can't come this close again.” The dark haired male answered without much emotion in his voice. He was completely focused on what his fingers was doing. That was until he stopped. Thumb gingerly placed on Sebastian's lower lip. Then he looked up for a tiny moment. Before Wilson made a careful move towards Sebastian. That's when their lips met for the first time. Sebastian froze in surprise for a moment before following Wilson in the soft kiss. A few moments later the kiss ended in an equally surprised gasp from them both. “Shit. Sorry Seb. I didn’t…” Wilson was cut off by another kiss. This Time it was Sebastian who took the step in. The kiss held a clear message ‘no. It’s okay. Please kiss me again’ and Sebastian was pretty sure that had come across. When they broke away Wilson was the first to speak once again. “Are you okay with this?” He had said with a gentle swipe over his cheek by the still dried off hand. “I should be the one asking you.” Sebastian asked with a tiny bit of sadness in his voice. “Seb. I’m… I’m okay. I just need you here.” Wilson mumbled as he weakly smiled at Sebastian. “But can we maybe take this outside? I'm getting a bit pruny.” Wilson said with as good of a laugh as he could muster. “Sure sure. You need anymore help?” Sebastian said as he stood up. With the shake of Wilson’s head he walked out of the bathroom. He stood outside of the room for a few moments before silently screaming and pulling at his own hair. “What the fuck Seb!? What the fuck are you actually doing?!” He quietly scolded himself. 

When Wilson had come out of the bathroom in fresh clothes and smelling quite strongly of lavender Sebastian swooned. He looked so pretty. “I’m tired. Don’t think I’ve actually slept in days. Can I just go to bed? And well. Can you stay here?” Wilson asked as he continued to dry his hair with a towel. “Uhm well sure?” Sebastian mumbled as he met Wilson's gaze. The big man felt quite tiny under Wilson’s eyes and Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from wiggling his toes in his shoes. “Sure. I’ll stay.” He said with a nod. The day had been coming to its end anyways and Sebastian had stayed here before after all. Wilson had helped him dress the sheets on the tiny sofa whilst insisting to come sleep with him in the bed. Sebastian had refused without budging and when they were done Sebastian took his place on the tiny couch. The thing was maybe 150cm in length and the tall man had to throw his lower legs fully over the edge to be able to put his head on the other armrest. He was in no way comfortable but it was better than getting too into Wilson’s space. It took him maybe half an hour to fall asleep but after that he slept quite soundly. 

The next morning Sebastian was met white a big surprise in the form of curly raven hair and a heavy body on top of his own. Sebastian didn’t dare move though with Wilson sleeping so soundly on his chest. He only wrapped his arms around him and stayed like that until Wilson woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

(Back to mostly Wilson’s pov) 27 September 2236 

Wilson and Sebastian had started a sort of relationship after their first shared kiss. They had had sex on a weekly basis. Wilson would buy some drugs, They’d fuck. Sebastian would be horny, Wilson would come over. Wilson would be Lonely, Sebastian would come over. They were both fully aware that more feelings were involved but they didn’t dare take the first steps. Of course nothing was charged other than hugs and dinner. Nights were spent on couches and in beds. It had just become routine by now. That was until Wilson, high as a kite, in Sebastians arms asked “what are we Sebastian?” Sebastian who’d been completely busy with tracing the scars that covering Wilson’s body looked up at him with confusion written all over his features. “What do you mean buddy?” Sebastian said as he looked up at the nothingness above them that Wilson was staring at. “Like are we boyfriends? Lovers? Just friends? Fuck buddies?'' Wilson said solemnly as Sebastian looked over to him. Wilson could feel Sebastian's Hands stoke a few beads of sweat and odd strands of hair from his forehead. Yet no answer was received from the man so Wilson continued his tirade. “You don’t want to date me. Do you? Not with my line of work. I’d stop if you want. Your pay would be enough if we’d move into one apartment?” He continued. “I want to be with you Wil.” Sebastian mumbled as he pulled Wilson on top of him. Wilson didn’t protest as he let his floaty body be held down by Sebastians. He just felt so protected in his arms. “I love you Sebastian.” Wilson murmured as he placed a gentle, sloppy kiss on Sebastian's always slightly dry lips. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Wilson murmured as freed Sebastian from his grasp. Sebastian who’d been concerningly quiet then spoke up. “You don't have to stop working. I know that sex means nothing to you. So yes. I really really want to be your boyfriend.” Even in his stuffed out state Wilson knew that Sebastians whole statement wasn’t true. “Our sex matters to me.” Wilson said to correct the minor lie. “So then. Boyfriend we are?” Sebastian said with a warm laugh. “Boyfriends we are~” Wilson purred in Sebastian ear. Of course the sexworker knew how to get his needs met and Sebastian was never one to turn down the offer.so without much hesitation Wilson’s hands traveled down to Sebastian cock to find it already half hard. “All ready for me are we?” Wilson chuckled as he started to get Sebastian off. They were both still a bit lubed up from their previous fuck so Wilson who had little Issues of fucking even Sebastians quite large dick without warmup was quickly riding him. Even in the quite drugged state both of them were in they found pleasure as per usual. Wilson was riding Sebastian at his usual pace but quite the bit sloppier. Wilson was bouncing up and down and enjoying every bit of it. Wilson had made an investment in nipple piercings and the dark shiny metal shone in Wilson’s dimly lit bedroom. A few days after getting them Wilson had proudly shown them off to Sebastian whomst had taken great joy in tugging at them in various ways. The favourite way had become to suck at one and play with the other. It was highly enjoyable for both of them. But now just letting them bounce was mesmerizing enough for Sebastian. Hearing Wilson moan was in the same realm of enjoyment as the sweet things that would escape his mouth could probably have anyone begging for more. And so it was when Sebastian called Wilsons name and mumbled sweet nothings to him in his high and love drunk state. It didn't take too long for either of them to finish as Wilson’s overused ass made his nerves explode and with Sebastian still high in the sky he found his release quite quickly. Sebastian willed Wilson’s ass once again and Wilson wasn’t far after with a loud moan of Sebastian's name. Wilson found his release and rode out their highs as his ass screamed at him to stop. When he finally did Wilson fell down to Sebastian's chest. Passing out without getting to even say a word. Sebastian had shuckled gently before pulling out of Wilson and joining him in blissful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

14 October 2236

Wilson had been in a relationship with Sebastian for a couple of months now and they were going quite strong. At first, Sebastian had a good few issues with everything Wilson did during the days but with a healthy dose of talking about your problems it had mostly been figured out. They’d regularly talk if anything felt off and Wilson’s rules had become stricter. Sebastian was quite possessive so if anyone else than I’m where to leave physical marks on Wilson he’d go a bit nuts. After all, Wilson was his and only his, they knew that. Sebastian had also become a great help with recurring nightmares that would haunt wilson. When Wilson would wake up in a sweat gasping for air or screaming for Sebastian he’d hug him and lull him back to sleep. One of those nights Wilson had shaken Sebastian off, quite the rare occurrence. He had dreamt of his mom, dad and Melvin. Their scrutinising looks and their harsh words about Wilson, his profession, his sexuality and about Sebastian. Fine, Wilson could take it but when they started to talk about Sebastian he’d just lost it. So now Wilson was placed on the sofa, hunched over and trying to get his hands on a cigarette with shaking hands. He didn’t even meet Sebastian's eyes when he’d appeared in front of him. Sebastians warm hands had removed the tiny packet of Tobacco from Wilsons shaking hands and moved his own hands in its place. “Talk to me?” Sebastain had mumbled. His voice was like a clear light in the fogginess that was Wilson's brain. “Wilson Greenwood needs to die.” Wilson mumbled as he met Sebastian's mahogany brown eyes. “What do you mean?'' Sebastian Questioned as he moved up to the sofa to sit next to wilson. “I want him dead. Get new papers, a new name. I have ghosts haunting me. And what if one of them shows up? What if mom or dad would come find me? They’d hate me, they’d hate you. Look at me for god's sake! I'm a hooker! You’re a drug dealer! I never finished school!” wilsons panic was met with a warm arm wrapping around his cold body. “Wilson.you chose these things for yourself. You chose me, and well, I hope you’ll continue doing that. They have no power over you anymore. Only you do. But sure we can definitely look into it. Yet you know how I feel about all this, ” “I need to face my fears and stop running away.” Wilson finished Sebastian's sentence. “Exactly! Now, can we talk about this more tomorrow. It’s three AM.” Sebastian pleaded as he lay down on the sofa. Arms lifted in the air as to invite Wilson to join him. Wilson begrudgingly did, curling up in Sebastian's warm lap like a cat. “If anyone comes here I’ll protect you Wil. Don’t worry. I love you too much to let anything happen to you.” Sebastian said as he stroked his fingers through Wilson’s raven curls until his breathing went soft and he fell asleep. Only then did Sebastian do the same


	9. Chapter 9

20 January 2237

Wilson’s and Sebastian's relationship has been going strong through the months and with much back and forth Wilson’s plans were going into action. He’d spent more than a year in the US and he was happy most of the time. Now he was lying on the big living-room mat in a starfish position. Sebastian was lying sprawled out on the sofa. Both of them were high off their asses with Wilson staring into the nothingness of the ceiling and Sebastian was intently watching Wilson. “NAME! I need a new last name!” Wilson exclaimed as he looked over to his boyfriend. “Wilson we've been at this for a month! You don't like any of my ideas!” Sebastian complained as Wilson pushed himself off the floor and walked over to Sebastian. Wilson placed his thighs around Sebastian's stomach and his hands on Sebastian's chest. “Well I don’t want to be called Wilson McFartknuckle thank you very much.” Wilson laughed as he looked at Sebastians with loving eyes. “You have to be able to come up with something better than that mister Sebastian Darwin.” Wilson purred Sebastian's name in a quite seductive tone. “I’m too high to deal with you.” Sebastian chuckled as he placed his hands gently on Wilson’s hips. After a few moments of silent thinking Sebastian spoke up “Wilson Warwick…” when those words rolled of Sebastian's tongue Wilson knew it felt right. “Wilson Warwick! You’re a genius Sebastian!” Wilson exclaimed as he dove down to place his hands around his face and a big sloppy kiss on his lips. “From now on Wilson Greenwood is no more. Meet Wilson Warwick! Hooker and boyfriend Sebastian Darwin” Wilson exclaimed in his very high glory. “That’s a very interesting title mister Wilson Warwick.” Sebastian purred and Wilson shone with the new name. “Is that so?” Wilson purred with a tiny grind by his hips. “Because I’m your boyfriend, I am not. And the way you seem to enjoy me moving my hips the hooker part seems to be true too.`` Wilson leaned down to drink Sebastian's moans in a kiss. Yet as quickly as it had started it ended with Wilson jumping off the sofa leaving Sebastian craving for more. “Where are you going?” Sebastian whined as he grabbed for Wilson as he was leaving. “To sign some papers.” Wilson said with a bright smile and some extra sway of his hips. The groan that left Sebastian's lips made Wilson laugh brightly. Sebastian was quick to follow Wilson over to the kitchen counter where his papers were lying, ready to be signed. Wilson stood half bent over the counter and Sebastian snaked his way behind him. “If you can give me that treatment then I can give it to you too.” Sebastian purred as he let his hands travel up wilsons loose shirt to find the warm metal going through Wilsons nipples. Sebastian gave them a gentle tug as he kissed the back of Wilson's neck. That made the man let out a low deep moan as he let his head fall down in submission. Wilson was most of the time quite dominant yet he did enjoy bottoming from time to time. Yet with a clouded mind he would let himself be easily dominated. Sebastians warm hands snaked their way back out off Wilsons shirt as he moved fully away. “Not fair.” Wilson whined desperately as he turned around to chase Sebastian's warmt. “Very fair. Now go back to signing those papers.” Sebastian laughed as he headed to the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower.” he said with a laugh as he closed the door. So Wilson was left in the kitchen, looking quite disappointed with a half hard dick.


	10. Chapter 10

15 June 2237

Wilsons name change had just now been finalised and Sebastian apparently had a good way of celebrating. Wilson was fully expecting him to drive them to a fancy restaurant but when they’d pulled up to the parking lot of an animal rescue shelter Wilsons eyes had lit up.”I’m thinking that, you know... We’ve been together for about a year… and we’ve been living together for a good while. So maybe we want to, you know?… get a test child?” Sebastian seemed so insecure and it made Wilson fall in love with the man all over again. “It sounds like a great idea love.” Wilson said in a gentle warm tone with a bright smile playing on his lips. He was obviously excited as he almost threw himself out of the car. Wilson ran up to the door. He looked like a child, even jumping up and down as he waited for Sebastian. He quickly joined and gently took Wilsons hand in his own. They entered the door and went over to the clerk. Sebastian started with “hello mam, we’d like to see your…” he let Wilson finish the Sentence with a “Cats! We’d like to see your cats!” Wilson said with a bright smile. The woman at the desk smiled brightly as she went away from the desk instructing a coworker to stay at it. “I assume you’re looking to adopt.” she said to the men as she led them to a room to the left. “Yes we are.” Sebastian said in a calm tone as Wilson gave his large hand a squeeze. He looked up to the man with a gente and thankful smile. The room they had entered was full of loud meows. Wilson’s had starry eyes and was smiling with all of his face. They were walking down the hall while looking at cats and kittens. Wilson had a fond look in his eyes and a bright smile playing on his plump lips. The only thing Sebastian was looking at though was wilson. His eyes were full of love and Sebastian, even if he wanted to, wouldn’t be able to look away. The man had been alive for thousands of years. He had thought he’d experienced true love before. But he hadn’t not before he met wilson. Even if this had only been a mission at first. Now it was the truth, and Sebastian would do everything in his power to protect the man right next to him. Wilson suddenly stopped, staring into a cage like he was frozen in time. The cage he was looking into held a cat and her kittens. Five kittens to pe precise. Four of them were hanging around the mother, playing with her or eating. The fifth one was lying in a corner, quite far away from everyone else. The lady that was helping them walked up to them and looked into the cage with them. “The one in the corner?” Wilson mumbled. It had pitch black fur and bright brown eyes. “Oh. She’s the runt of the litter. The mom doesn’t seem to want her. We’ve even had to feed her ourselves.” she explained in a kind and quite sad tone. “I want her.” Wilson said as if he hadn’t been more sure of anything in his entire lifetime. He looked up at Sebastian with determant eyes and a stern expression. Sebastian nodded gently and smiled gently. “We’ll take her.” Sebastian said in a just as determined voice. The woman nodded hesitantly before smiling at them “then we’ll have you sign a few papers and you can take her home.” she explained as they were led to a smaller room and given a few papers.

The whole experience was over in about 20 minutes. They traveled home in the car with a cage in Wilson's lap. It was tiny and the cat looked surprisingly calm. They had been instructed about what to do with her and now they were balling names around the car. 

When they got home they had come up with shit all and decided to just call her Bean for the moment. Because why not and Wilson couldn’t live without his favorite breakfast meal on Sunday mornings. So why not?


	11. Chapter 11

Angel reveal! 12 october 2239

Wilson had been sleeping soundly in sebastians arms before he was slightly shaken awake by Sebastian leaving it. They’d been engaged for about six months and Wilson's secret had been revealed just a few days ago. Sebastian had seemed quite shocked at the revelation. And Wilson felt quite guilty for giving his future husband so much heartache. When Sebastian hadn’t come back in about ten minutes, Wilson decided to go check on him. He pulled a large shirt over his head, judging by the familiar and comfortable smell it belonged to sebastian. Wilson carefully went outside of the room. The small apartment was empty and Wilson got slightly concerned. He looked through the entire apartment before looking out of the window. There he saw Sebastian standing outside of the door. Wilson went outside of the door and leaned onto it. Sebastian was standing maybe two and a half meters away. He was smoking a cigarette and what it seems like was talking to someone “just get out of my head!” He’d grumbled quite loudly as he reached over to his head and tugged slightly at his hair. “He’s safe! You don't have to worry. Just please leave me alone for once!'' Wilson listened idly to what he was saying in quite a good bit of confusion. “You haven't talked to me in 2000 years! So why now? I was doing fine? Just piss off!” Sebastian yelled at the sky before throwing the cigarette on the ground, stomping on it and turning around. When he realised his face went completely blank. The colour had drained from his cheeks and he looked like a ghost in the luminescent streetlight. He said nothing as he stared at Wilson in disbelief. The first thing that was said after what felt like minutes of silence was from Wilson “I think you’re hiding things from me too.” he said coldly as he opened the door and gestured for Sebastian to go inside. Sebastian did so with his head hanging in shame. “Wilson i'm sorry” he begged just as soon as the both of them were inside of the cold apartment. “Explain:” Wilson demanded as he gestured towards the sofa for Sebastian to sit on it. He did so whilst Wilson still stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. Sebastian seemed to contemplate his choices before sighing. “Yeah… yeah… I’ve hidden things from you too.” he mumbled. “I wasn’t allowed to tell you, i’m sorry.” he continued looking up at Wilson with heartache drawn across his features. “2000 years? Talked to you? Care to explain?” Wilson said coldly as Bean had snaked her way around his ankles. She’d apparently been awoken by their loud voices and now seeked attention from her dad. Wilson picked her up in a swift movement as he found comfort in her soft fur as he glared daggers at his fiance. Wilson wasn’t new to wizards living long lives. But that didn’t come without a cost and if Sebastian had murdered hundreds of people to be alive for that long he’d hope to know about it. He would also have been glad to be told that Sebastian actually knew magic from the start since that had not come up a few days ago after their promise to be more honest. “What do you know about God?” Was what Sebastian chose to start with. Of course he was met with no response as the thought of God only brought quite traumatic memories back for Wilson. “Well… God isn’t only a thing people choose to believe in, he isn’t made up. Most of the things people chose to believe about him are of course. But he isn’t.” Sebastian continued which had Wilson staring at him in disbelief. “What?.” was all he managed to mumble out as he slowly moved to the sofa and sat down. “So you mean to say to me that God is real? How can you know that?!” he exclaimed quite loudly as he started at Sebastian. “Because… Well…” he seemed hesitant as he looked at his fiance. Sebastians features showed a mix of fear and shame. Wilson's heart reached out to him. He wanted to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, yet he kept to himself. Sebastian needed to tell the truth first. “Well. I know because I met the guy. Because I was there as he created the universe, the stars and the earth. I’m an angel Wilson. Well, to be more precise an archangel. I’ve spent the past 2000 years down here with almost no connections to up there. But now… With my mission to protect you. They seem very interested in my doings.” as Sebastion explained all that he had looked away from wilson. Only to then turn to Wilson with a slightly gaping mouth. He looked like his entire life had been turned upside down. Just one moment, just a few sentences and everything he’d ever believed had been told to not be true. “So you… You’re… I don’t… I don’t even know what to say.” Was all Wilson managed to mumble out after a few minutes of suffocating silence. Bean had longs since jumped off Wilson's lap so when he folded himself with his knees up to his chest there was no resistance. He’d denied God’s existence for so long. It had been bulshit, he’d told himself. But apparently it wasn’t and Wilson didn’t know how to cope. Sebastian moved a hesitant hand over to Wilsons shoulder which made him slightly move away. He didn’t want to accept it. He couldn’t accept it. God was a lie his parents told him to justify their hate for him. Sebastian was a normal human. He wasn’t some fucking angel. “You’re lying to me.” he mumbled as tears started to swell in his eyes. “I'm sorry but I’m not. Not at all. That’s why I never told you. I was scared that you’d push me away.” Wilson glanced over to Sebastian with a confused haze in his eyes. Maybe what he was saying was true. But so was the love he held for his fiance. “So you’re just gonna sprout a pair of wings now and fly away?” he mumbled. Wilson tried to crack a joke, because of course he did. He had no idea of how to deal with his situation. He felt absolutely lost. “That’s not really how it works. I have an angelic form and a human one. The wings are only on the angelic one.” Sebastian sighed in a dull tone. He felt like an asshole for never saying anything about this earlier. Wilson looked over to him with almost disappointment in his gaze. If he was going to have an angel husband he might as well have wings. Tears were still slowly making their way down Wilsons cheeks. He was contemplating just standing up and leaving. Yet he’d built a life for himself here. He’d met the love of his life. Could Sebastian even love him at all? “You said you were here to protect me… Is any of this?... true then?” Wilson choked out as a sob rippled through his body. The mere thought of this being a lie made his breath hitch in his throat. He felt like he couldn't breath. He couldn’t breath. No matter how hard he tried Wilsons lungs just wouldn’t accept the air he tried to give them. He couldn’t focus as his veins were filled with panicked adrenaline. Violent tears streamed down his face as he hyperventilated. Wilson didn’t even react to Sebastian's strong arms gently wrapping themselves around him or his soothing voice at first. Not until he was being straightened up and pulled over to Sebastian's lap. “Hey now. I still love you. I think I always have. I have never felt any love truer than ours. Now, breathe with me. I’m not going to leave you. I never will.” Hearing those words said to him all over made Wilsons choked breathing slightly open up. And being rocked back and forth in Sebastian's lap made him yes, feel like a child but also helped a great deal in calming down. Wilson rarely had panic attacks but they’d figured out after the first one that this treatment helped. When his breathing had completely slowed down and his tears had stopped coming he was clinging onto Sebastian's now soaked shirt. “Do you want the truth?” Sebsatian mumbled quietly. Wilson simply nodded and looked up at his face with teary purple orbs. “At first this was I was only here to protect you. Even when you came to me that day when we first kissed. But when you kissed me. Oh god when you kissed me. That’s when I realised that my feelings were true. I couldn't ever give up on my love for you. And that love has only grown. And I think it will be until the day I die.” Sebastian explained with a small sigh and then a gentle kiss on Wilson’s forehead. Wilson looked back up to Sebastian with love in his broken heart. “I don’t think I can ever leave you. Even if I wanted to, I can’t. Your the love of my life Sebastian. Even if you’re an angel I don’t think I could ever give up on you.” Wilson explained as he sat up in Sebastian’s lap. He was straddling the blondes legs with his own as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “Although I still want more explanations. I need to know everything That you can tell me. Although We should take that tomorrow. It’s like 3am but I don't feel like sleeping.” Wilson mumbled as he slightly leaned in towards sebastian. Their foreheads were touching and even in Wilsons disheveled state he was beautiful. The moonlight shone through the window upon their faces and lighting his raven hair. Sebastian's Brown eyes sparkled as Wilson looked deeply into them. He felt like he was drowning in the deep mahogany colour. “Do you want me to go make some tea?” Sebastian mumbled as he let their lips graze against each other. As per usual Sebastian's lips were quite dry against Wilsons plump and now quite salty ones. “So you’re suggesting we stay up until dawn and drink tea? Have I ever said no to that?” Wilson said warmly as he carefully pushed himself up off Sebastian to let him go make his favourite drink. Sebastian let his hands follow Wilsons hip as he moved off before standing up. Yet he didn’t leave for the kitchen before placing a gentle kiss on his Wilson's lips. 

They stayed up on the sofa until the small hours of the morning. Sebastian explained most things about his life and Wilson listened carefully. They went through four cups of tea each before the sun rose over them. Even if it was hard, Wilson slowly accepted it as truth.


	12. Chapter 12

17 march 2241

The last few days had been thrown around in chaos. It had started as Sebastian and Wilson had been watching tv. It was late at night as they scrolled through the sations. The news had stolen wilsons attention. He had scrambled over Sebastian and grabbed the controler out of his hand as he’d zapped past the news station. Wilsons nimble fingers frantically found the button and moved the screen backwards. Sebastian was just about to say something as the loud words rolled out from their speakers, “ Suspected terrorist attack in central London killed two people and put five in hospital.” Wilson stared in shock as the screen showed the area that had been attacked. He knew the street, he knew the houses, and he knew exactly what house was missing. A big white mansion that housed the Greenwood family. Wilson could barely hear anything else, not the tv, not Sebastian's concerned words. He could feel his heart drop to his stomach as he moved over to the kitchen where his phone lied. He dialed a number his fingers knew well. And with every long tone his anxiety rose higher and higher. No answer. Next number. Same outcome. Then came calling the police. Just as he got an answer he felt Sebastian's strong hand on his shoulder. “Hello, I was just watching the news about the terrorist attack in london. I know the Greenwood family and I can't seem to get any answers. Is there any information you can give me?” Wilsons voice held no emotion as he spoke. And when the policeman's voice said the words.”Oh… I’m sorry to tell you sir. They didn’t survive the attack and their son disappeared a few years ago, he was never found.” “oh. Well thank you sir for the information.” He mumbled as he clicked the line. Wilson didn’t know what to do or how to handle the information. He felt absolutely numb. The only thing to wake him up was maybe the softest thing he’d ever heard come out of Sebastian's mouth. “Wilson?” Was all his fiance had to say before a sob tore through his body. He didn’t even ask what had happened as he wrapped his arms around Wilsons thin body. “They’re dead.” Wilson exclaimed through broken hiccups. “Mom and Dad are dead.” He mumbled as he looked at Sebastian. His face held desperation and panic as his partner's face turned to pure worry. “Oh… I’m so sorry wilson.”


End file.
